Falling
by orangeer
Summary: Rin didn't realize, but once she fell, she couldn't stop. Len/Rin


****

A/N: This is a b-day present for _Tama (Hime-Koi)_! Hope you have an awesome b-day, dude!

Thanks to _Kerii (xxKerii-tan),_ and_ Righty (Rightside Reflection)_ for beta reading.

Disclaimer: Doesn't own.

* * *

**Falling.**

Rin was sprawled on the couch. Her dull eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. It stared back at her.

Parting her lips, they trembled as she muttered an audible, "I don't need anyone to understand…"

Her eyes had lost the radiant blue it once had. It looked as though life itself was sucked away from her.

Since when had she been like this?

When her life turned into turmoil.

She kept on falling. As time past, it did her no justice. Only making her fall deeper and deeper.

With a sharp ring filling the empty room, did Rin finally move. She grasped the phone in her hand, putting it to her view. A text from Miku.

_**Are you okay, Rin?**_

Rin sighed after reading the message, she tossed the phone on the floor and continued to stare off into space.

Why was she like this?

…

"Yo, Rin!" Len ran over to her. His face changed to concern when he saw her depressed face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rin shoved him to get to her seat, and to avoid his questioning. Before he could ask her what happened, the bell rang, signaling them that class was beginning.

"Good morning," the teacher greeted them as he strolled in on time-Like always. "How's everyone? Anxious to see what you all got on your exams?" He waved the corrected exams around.

The class groaned in annoyance.

"Now, now. Settle down," he adjusted the glasses that were perched on his nose, "well, the best score in the class is, of course, Kagamine Len."

Cheering and clapping were heard around the students for Len.

Clapping like a mad man made Rin go crazy.

She could guess what came next.

"And the worst is Kagamine Rin. Please try harder next time, alright?" He sent an apologetic look to her. She nodded, but her unfazed stare told another story. "I need to speak with you after school."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Len glanced at Rin in concern. But she didn't notice.

…

"Your grades were above average before. So why are you failing now?"

Rin shuffled her stance in front of the teacher, muttering, "I dunno."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing did," she replied without hesitation. "Can I please go now? I have…a project I have to do today."

He raised his brow. "A project? With whom?"

"With me."

Rin spun around to face the owner of the voice. Len. He strolled over to the both of them, and grabbed her backpack that was lying on the floor. Throwing it over his shoulder, he said, "Yeah, it's for Psychology class."

"Oh, I see," he faced Rin, "will you at least try to bring your grades up?"

Rin slowly nodded. Not that she was going to try anyway. Len hastily grabbed her wrist, beginning to drag her out of the classroom. "Don't worry, sir! I'll make sure she stays on task."

Closing the door shut behind him, Len grinned at Rin, "So, let's get started on the project. My house, okay?"

Rin glared at him, and tugged her backpack off his shoulder, "You know this was an act, right?"

"So?"

"So, why do you even want to hang out with me?"

"'Cause," his expression changed to seriousness, "when I look at you, I see you're in pain. You're wounded."

"…You're pitying me." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Len shook his head. "No. What I mean to say is, I understand. So if you need a shoulder to lean on, I'm here for you."

"What do you even understand…?" She said in a harsh whisper.

"More than you know. So," Len grabbed her wrist and continued to drag her down the hallway. "Let's go to my house and hang out."

Rin allowed herself to be dragged. She showed no action to argue.

It was her first time someone invited her to hang out.

…

"So, you want something to drink?" Len asked, tossing their backpacks on the wooden floor.

Rin shook her head and answered, "Anything's okay." She turned to glance at the door.

"You can go home anytime. We're neighbors, you know? Okay," Len pointed at the kitchen, "just hang out here, and I'll get the snacks." He retreated into the kitchen.

She made her way to the couch. Sitting down, she examined the rest of the room. When Rin turned around, her eyes caught sight of a mirror.

She stared at it, and her reflection stared back.

Feeling drops run down her cheeks, Rin ignored it, thinking it was just in her head.

"Okay, here is your juice," Len said, carrying two drinks. He motioned towards Rin, "Can you take these? I forgot snacks."

Rin spun around and faced him when he heard his arrival. She stumbled towards him, taking the glasses.

"Oh. You're crying…"

She tried to wipe them away, but couldn't, considering she had two glasses in her hands. Rin spun around, her back facing him. "It's nothing."

"O-okay. I'll get the snacks." When Rin heard footsteps becoming faint, she started to walk back to her seat. But the tears distorted her vision, and she tripped on an object that lied on the floor. Sending the glasses to go flying and shattering.

"What was that noise, Rin?" Len shouted from the kitchen.

Rin stumbled to reach for the broken pieces. Putting the soaked, sharp pieces into her palm. "U-uh, nothing! Just take your time!"

Gathering all the broken glass, she got up and ran towards the trash bin in the corner of the room. But a lone shard that went unnoticed, met her bare foot when she ran in that direction. She winced in pain, but still continued on.

Tears continue to fall down her cheeks. Not stopping.

Why was she crying? Surely it wasn't from the pain lodged into her foot.

No. She was crying without a reason.

Len ran back into the living room, seeing a mess on the floor, and Rin attempting to wipe the juice off the wooden floor with her sweater.

"Rin!" He ran over towards her, and grabbed her hands. She tried to pull them away, but it didn't work. "You're injured."

"I'm not," she persisted. But he pointed at her fingers. Cuts had emerged from them.

Feeling drops of water fall to her palms, did she finally realize to wipe away her tears. She quickly pulled back to wipe them away.

"I'll get the first aid kit…" Len retreated to the bathroom, while Rin stared at his figure.

Rin glanced at the door. She could leave, but it'd be painful…

And she really didn't want to go back to her prison of a house.

He came back in a moment's notice, taking out a couple bandages. "Here, give me your hand."

She stayed limp; her thoughts were in a different reality. Len grabbed her hand and started to bandage them. "You should really be careful-" Finishing up, he raised her foot to take out the shard and bandage it too.

But she wasn't paying attention at all. Tears continued to fall. Silence fell upon the room. Rin started to laugh from her tears, but it came as a choking sound.

"It's painful, right?" Len said, quietly. Rin looked at him through her tears, biting her bottom lip.

"Having your heart blown with explosives," he turned away to look at the rest of the room, as if searching for something, "when the hurt grows into a sickness, the doors turn into walls that enclose you. As you in a mirror becomes an opponent to yourself."

"W-why do you know this?"

Len smiled gently at her, "I understand what you're going through. I'm the same as you."

Rin just gawked at him in disbelief.

He continued, "The pain. Pain in this reality is enough to consume someone. It's enough to drive someone to insanity. And yet, not having that person to understand you makes it harder," Len smiled at her. "It's okay, I understand."

"Y-you-"

"Understand?" Len finished for her. He stared at her, as if looking into her soul. It made her shiver. "Hope is a paper boat that sinks, isn't that sad?"

He stood up and set out his palm to her, but she looked at it in confusion. "Let me be the one. Your savior who guides you through this cruel reality. I'll offer my hands to you when all the doors in the world close on you. So, please stop falling."

Rin hesitated at first, but a small smile slowly spread upon her lips, and she shakily accepted his hand.

* * *

****

A/N: I'm writing too much angst these days.

If you like Len/Rin angst, please read my one-shot(?) 'I Hate You'? /shot

Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated!


End file.
